pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon Units
There are various types of Patapon that can be integrated into the player's army. They are unlocked throughout the course of the game. There are six unit types in the first game, and nine in the second. The player may use a maximum of 3 types of units per battle (as well as the Hero Patapon in Patapon 2). This makes the unit selection and the formation of the key strategy aspects of the game. The process of getting the units are different from each game, however. Hatapon Main Article: Hatapon Hatapon is the first Patapon that you encounter in both games, and functions to hold the army together and leads them but doesn't attack himself. Holds the Patapon banner with an owl on the top. He has approximately the same HP and stats as a Barsala Yaripon. His death results in mission failure. He is also the most important Patapon in your army, given his high HP and ability to lead the army. "Hata" (旗) means "flag" or "banner" in Japanese. Yaripon Main Article: Yaripon Yaripons are spear-throwing Patapon. They are the initial unit type given to the player to control in both Patapon and Patapon 2, and are useful for both hunting and fighting. Their fever attack is a jumping spear throw that greatly increases the distance of the projectile while avoiding many enemy attacks. A full Yaripon squad consists of 6 Yaripon. Yari (槍) means "spear" in Japanese. They are also moderatly resistant to fire and drowsiness. Tatepon Main Article: Tatepon These Patapons are equipped with axes/swords and shields and are primarily melee fighters. They are useless while hunting, as their attack range is negligible at best and their approach scares off prey. Tatepons are arguably the best defense Patapon units, as their shields can protect the entire army from enemy attack. While in Fever Mode, their shields increase in size and provide better protection. A full Tatepon squad consists of 6 Tatepon. "Tate" (盾) means "shield" in Japanese. Yumipon Main Article: Yumipon Bow-wielding Patapon. These Patapon have the largest attack range in the game (wind can increase and decrease the range of their attack depending on which way it is blowing) and are placed in the back of any army. While they are extremely effective and can rain down arrows on enemies from afar, they are vulnerable to fire. While in fever mode, they fire three arrows at once. A full Yumipon squad consists of 6 Yumipon. "Yumi" (弓) means "bow" in Japanese. Kibapon Main Article: Kibapon Patapon cavalry unit. Equipped with horses and halberds, Kibapons deal heavy damage and knock back enemy troops. While relatively useless normally, their speed and knockback greatly increase in fever mode. They should only be used by a skilled player. A full Kibapon squad consists of 3 Kibapon. "Kiba" (騎馬) means "horse-rider" in Japanese. Dekapon Main Article: Dekapon Mace-Wielding Patapon. These monstrous brutes are extremely large and bulky, and as a result do massive damage to their targets. They also have high HP. Unfortunately, Dekapons are extremely slow, which tempers their awesome might. If attacking after a PonChaka song, Dekapons have a ground pound attack that stuns enemies. A full Dekapon squad consists of 3 Dekapon. "Dekai" (でかい) means "gargantuan" in Japanese. Megapon Main Article: Megapon Megapons are by far the oddest unit in the game. They are taller than most other Patapons, and carry around massive horns. They appear to smile all the time, even when enemies are around, except when you miss a note. To attack, they play their horns and the soundwaves that are projected take on physical form, flying at the enemy and causing damage. Megapons have a variety of attacks, but the two most utilized are a wave of 3 blue notes that bounce off of and around the enemy, causing ricochet damage, and a massive red note only used during fever mode that pierces and hits multiple times, causing massive damage. A full Megapon squad consists of 3 Megapon. Unlike most Patapon units, their name has no Japanese origin, but is instead a pun of "megaphone". When upgraded to Mogyoon, Megapon can arguably deal the most damage in the game. They can easily hunt most creatures if made as Mogyoons, but need to be out of Fever mode to hunt Golden Motiti (Mositsi). Robopon Main Article: Robopon Robopons are powerful robotic melee units that fight with their extraordinarily large robotic hands. These Patapons can be equipped with helmets of any sort, unless already evolved from the evolution map. They can do relatively high damage, and have decent defence. A full Robopon squad consists of 3 Robopons. "Robo" has no Japanese meaning, instead originating from Robot, which explains the robotic hands. Toripon Main Article: Toripon A bird-riding Patapon. They use a javelin, much like the Yaripon's spear. They do similar damage to the Yaripons, but has much lower HP. Provides excellent air support and as long as you keep the rhythm going, they cannot be affected by melee attacks. Extremely effective units when fighting bosses with no air attacks, like Garuru or Zaknel. Also great when facing Karmen fortresses-as long as you can keep the enemy Yarimen and Yumimen busy. A full Toripon squad is made of 3 Toripons. "Tori" (鳥') means "Bird" in Japanese, refering to how t he Toripons ride on Birds. Mahopon ''Main Article: Mahopon Patapon spellcaster. Wields a variety of staffs and wears boots. Frail, but able to perform a variety of duties for the team. Unlike most Patapon units, the Mahopons' abilities change depending on what staff they currently wield. "Maho" (魔法') means "Magic" in Japanese. They are the most useful Patapons in game, as they can heal, cure freeze or sleep, boost defense for a bit, etc. A full Mahopon squad consists of 3 Mahopon. Hero The Hero Patapon is one of the most highly-customizable Patapon. He can adapt to any Patapon Unit if you have already obtained that unit. As well as your Patagate avatar, he is only in Patapon 2 for multiplayer ad-hoc games. The Hero can wear masks that help change the stats and effects of the Hero. The Masks can be found in the Patagate also. Acquistion in Patapon 2 You find Hero stuck underneath a boulder on Nanjaro Hills, once rescuing him from Dodonga, he will join your army. Acquistion in Patapon 3 You don't get to play as Hero, but you play as Superhero Patapon, an upgraded version of Hero. Fever Attacks Hero mimics the Fever Attack that the unit he chose is using, (Yaripon = Jump Attack), unless he is in Hero Mode. Defend Mode (ChakaChaka) Once again, Hero mimics the defensive position of the class unless he is in Hero Mode. Charged Attack (PonChaka) Again, Hero copies the charged attack of said class unless he is in Hero Mode. Hero Mode Hero Mode is activated after 1 set of perfect beats. The attack is different depending on the class. Hero Mode will have Hero ignoring every command but attacking, so breaking Hero Mode is the only way to dodge a heavy damage attack. Hero Mode looks like a white avatar of the class you are now, with chanting in the background. Hero Mode Attacks *Yaripon = "'The Iron Fist'": A green spear is thrown by Hero. When it hits something it explodes over a wide area, causing widespread damage. *Tatepon = "'Energy Field'": Anytime your Patapons get hit, they won't take any damage as long as the white avatar is showing. *Yumipon = "'Broken Arrow'": Hero unleashes a volley of arrows. The number depends on his attack speed, becase there is no limitation to speed for the Broken Arrow. The faster Hero is, the more damage he can do. *Kibapon = "'The Destroyer'": Hero charges the field in front with a purple aura, piercing through every object he collides with for damage. *Dekapon = "'The Hammer'": Hero swings his hammer around the field in front, stopping when he cannot go any further. Any object in his path will be hit by heavy damage. *Megapon = "'Icicles of Death'": Hero blows out freezing projectiles that hover and explode, dealing widespread damage *Robopon = "'Tornado Punch'": Hero walks and swings his arms in circles to the field in front, stopping when he cannot go any further. Like "The Hammer", and "The Destroyer", any object caught will be hit hard. *Toripon = "'Bunker Buster'": Hero throws his blue javelin into the ground. When it hits something it explodes over a wide area, causing wide areas of damage. *Mahopon = "'Hail Mary'''": Hero summons meteors to rain from the sky. Does fire damage, burns anything not resistant to fire. See Also *Patapon 1 Weapons *Patapon 2 Weapons *Patapon 2 Materials *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon (Game) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon Missions *Patapon 2 Missions *Rarepons *Patapon 2 Bosses *Minigames Category:Units Category:Patapon Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1